<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taka’s Despair by Unicorninquestion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570963">Taka’s Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorninquestion/pseuds/Unicorninquestion'>Unicorninquestion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Despair, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorninquestion/pseuds/Unicorninquestion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Takes place beginning of third chapter*</p><p>After Mondo’s execution, Taka is left in utter despair. Eventually Taka finally breaks down behind his locked dorm door, letting his true emotions show. Makoto tries to see if he is well, but is unable to get a response from Taka. After this, Taka lays in his bed, unable to fall asleep and left to suffer with his despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (suggested)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taka’s Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka had large bags underneath his eyes, looking like he hadn't slept that night. He stared in front of him, not really looking at anything. He stood up straight, blinking slowly. One of the other Ultimates in the dining hall occasionally would glance at him, a look of pity visible on their face. But Taka didn't care, he couldn't feel anything except for despair after losing Mondo. He blinked, trying to hold back tears threatening to leave his eyes. Most of the Ultimates left the room, going to spend free time either by themselves or with each other. A few glanced at Taka, concerned, before leaving the room. Byakuya looked back at him and scoffed, before leaving the dining hall. </p><p>   Taka stayed where he was, struggling to hold his tears back. He noted that Hina and Sakura were still in the room, Hina looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. He slowly blinked, deciding that he'd rather leave the room and avoid the other Ultimates looking at him with pity. He walked out of the dining hall, walking back to his dorm. He walked inside the dorm, closing and locking the door behind him. He then collapsed onto the ground in front of the door. He let the tears he had been holding back escape, trickling down his emotionless face.</p><p>   As he continued to let the tear slip down his face, he let the emotionless facade fade and show the despair he was feeling. He buried his face into his hands, sobbing. His thoughts kept going back to Mondo's execution, forcing him to watch his friend liquify and turn to butter over and over in his mind. He moved his hands from his face, the sobs slowly dying down. He leant his head against his door, tears silently slipping down his face. He ran a hand through his hair, stopping it to lightly pull on his spiky black hair. He moved his head from the door a few inches, just to slam it back against the door. He winced from the pain and pulled his hair a little harder, feeling the pain burst from his scalp. He bit his bottom lip, letting his eyes flutter closed. He felt his tears slip down his face, dripping from his chin to land on his neck and uniform. </p><p>   The despair felt like it was destroying him from the inside out, clawing and tearing at him. He slammed his head against his door again, feeling the physical pain to accompany the emotional pain he was already feeling. It hurt worse than he ever thought something could, his heart feeling like it was shattered. He had been planning on confessing a new feeling he had been feeling around Mondo, that he had assumed was the feeling people called love, but the other had been torn from him before he could. Now he had felt love towards other people, but this time it was different. His heart had fluttered around the taller male, he felt happier, like he could spend the rest of his life around the other, and he wanted to show affection towards the other. But of course in wholesome ways, he wasn't ready and didn't want to do those unwholesome things with the other quite yet…but he would never have gotten the chance to even let those happen.</p><p>   He couldn't even have shown his affection in wholesome ways with the other, for Mondo had been ripped away before he had the chance to. He started sobbing again, slamming his head into the door over and over, pulling at his hair with one hand as the other was clenched into a fist. His nails painfully digged into his palm, not quite drawing blood. He brought his knees close to his chest, wrapping his free arm around them. </p><p>The ding-dong noise of a doorbell startled him out of his thoughts, he wiped tears from his face and tried to regain control of his sobs. When he managed to slow the sobs to a stop and stood up. He wiped the remaining tears on his face and unlocked the door before opening it. Makoto stood there, looking concerned and nervous. His eyes widened a little when he saw the other male in his dorm. "O-oh, um I noticed that you were acting…different, and I was w-wondering if you're okay. Well you're obviously not okay, but…" Makoto trailed off, looking at the ground. </p><p>   Taka just stared at the smaller male, causing him to fidget at Taka's stare. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you…I just wanted to c-check on you after what happened," Makoto apologized. The taller male didn't respond. The shorter male glanced at the taller one, one last time before leaving. Taka just watched Makoto walk off, closing and locking the door after a couple of minutes. He sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut as he slumped against his door. He buried his face in his hands, letting a few tears slip down his cheeks. </p><p>   After a few moments he moved his hands and walked over to his bed. He collapsed onto it and curled into a ball, ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his boots. Sobs shook his body, but there were no more tears left to shed. All he felt was despair, and he wanted it to end. He wasn't able to sleep and he didn't have the energy to do anything. Part of him wished for the end...and little did he know how soon it would come for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>